mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 504 - Secret Agent Super Dragon
The Movie Synopsis When an old colleague is killed, Secret Agent Super Dragon comes out of retirement to investigate a case of poisoned chewing gum that leads inexplicably to an international crime syndicate planning to take over the world with psychotropic drugs smuggled in phony Ming vases.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0060956/. This is the first Eurospy movie sent up by the SOL crew. Information This movie was the sequel to Code Name: Jaguar. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Crow and Tom build a robot named Minsky, and Joel assumes that its annoying and repetitive behavior is just the opening act of its capabilities. He's wrong. Segment One (Invention Exchange): Down in Deep 13, Dr. F is away at a class reunion. Frank is flying solo and comes up with Virtual Comedy. Dr. F returns in time to inject a bit of realism to Frank's virtual stand-up gig, whereby the SOL crew present microscope slide Micro-Golf. Segment Two: Tom's jazzy "Secret Agent Super Dragon" theme certainly isn't commercial and is mildly repetitive, but Joel knows just how to spice it up. Segment Three: Joel & the Bots read through Crow's latest screenplay: "The Spy Who Hugged Me", a sensitive 90's style film. Segment Four: Joel & the Bots discuss the vital nature of spy-movie post-kill puns. Segment Five: Dr. Forrester has a supervillain conference call with the Satellite of Love, teaching the basics of starting up your own supervillain franchise. Stinger: Henchman jumps Super Dragon, complete with xylophone accompaniment. Obscure References *''(A fly buzzes around a car tire) "Help me! Help me!"'' Reference to the 1958 science fiction film "The Fly". *''"If Fritz Hollings were Supermarionation."'' Ernest Frederick "Fritz" Hollings was a Democratic senator from South Carolina. Supermarionation was a process created by Gerry Anderson to make especially elaborate marionettes, used most famously in the television show Thunderbirds. *"Secret Agent Mary Kay!" Mary Kay is a cosmetics store where the top saleswomen earn themselves a pink Cadillac, like the one in the movie. *''"Coleman smells something burning." "Well, they make stoves."'' Coleman is a sporting goods company that specializes in camping gear, including camping stoves. *''"Bert Convy, P.I.!"'' Bert Convy was an American TV game show host. *''"He's like a white trash Q!"'' Q is the master gadget maker in the James Bond spy films. *''"You see, it's called The Family Circus. Billy drew the strip today."'' The Family Circus is a one-panel comic strip created by Bil Keane. On certain occasions, 7-year-old caracter Billy will "draw" one of the daily strips. *''"Hey, it's Rula Lenska's place."'' Nobody in the United States knows who Rula Lenska is. *''"Mario Cuomo?"'' Mario Cuomo was a former governor of New York. *''"In that light, she looks just like Geddy Lee!"'' Geddy Lee is the vocalist/bass player/keyboardist/sommelier for the prog-rock band Rush. *''"It's Herb from Burger King!"'' In Burger King's long history of advertising belly-flops, the 1985'' 'Where's Herb? ' campaign is (arguably) the worst idea ever put into motion. *"His chin looks like a Parker House roll!" A Parker House roll is a half-oval-shaped bread roll invented at the Parker House Hotel in Boston. *"Bon voyage!" "Charlie Brown!"'' "Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!)" was a 1980 animated film featuring characters from the Peanuts comic strip. *''"One word, Ben: plastics."'' A rather famous mis-quote from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Graduate The Graduate] . The full quote is viewable here '. *"I've got some lupins!"'' A reference to the 'Dennis Moore ' 'sketches from Monty Python's Flying Circus. John Cleese plays a misguided highwayman (also prone to digression) who, instead of stealing valuables, robs coach passengers of their flowers, which he gives to the poor. The poor are soon less than appreciative. '' *''"Oh boy, this has all the markings of a Clay Shaw party!"'' New Orleans businessman Clay Shaw was accused of conspiracy in connection with John F. Kennedy's assassination. His trial ended in aquittal. *''"I'm comin', Elizabeth!"'' Phrase often said by Fred Sanford (Redd Foxx) while faking a heart attack on the TV series "Sanford and Son". Video Release *Commerically released on DVD by Rhino in October 2007 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 12, a 4-DVD set with The Rebel Set, and The Starfighters, and Parts: The Clonus Horror. *The DVD features a trailer for the original film as well as The Mystery Science Theater Hour Jack Perkins wraps for this episode, the DVD packaging incorrectly stating The Rebel Set has wraps based on it instead. Headline text Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Foreign Film